


Things that make Crowley say “Oooooohhhh yeeeesss!!!” (Part One?) Fan art

by IneffableZerns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Analingus, Aziraphale Has an Oral Fixation, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale eats ass, Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a glutton, Aziraphale is a hedonist, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley’s clit is a thing and it is spectacular, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ejaculate, Fan Art, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Pillow Princess Crowley (Good Omens), Pillow QUEEN Crowley (Good Omens), Rimming, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Squirting, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal, ass worship, clitoral stimulation, manual orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/pseuds/IneffableZerns
Summary: Aziraphale can eat a peach for hours.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Things that make Crowley say “Oooooohhhh yeeeesss!!!” (Part One?) Fan art

Okay finally... it was a little emotionally difficult to get through this one given the current state of things in my personal life, but I’m trying slowly to get back to my usual lecherous deviant self.  
And what better way than with rimming! Aziraphale really REALLY likes to eat peaches. 🍑 A certain peach in particular. Especially while using his nimble fingers to play that demon’s efforts like fucking harp strings. 😋  
Nothing tastes better than Crowley, the original forbidden fruit, and this time you get a choice between squirting demon cock or pussy. Or both! Both is good. This really could have very easily taken place on the same night within seconds of each other given Aziraphale’s affinity for making Crowley switch efforts back and forth.  
Sorry for the hiatus, y’all, and hope it was worth the wait.

This may become part of a series, but then again pretty much everything Aziraphale does to Crowley makes him say “Oh yes!” so we’ll see. 🤷

**Author's Note:**

> A brief aside, I’m really proud of how Crowley’s clit came out here! It just looks so squishy and swollen and sensitive and slippery being gently squeezed between Aziraphale’s fingers! Nngh Fuck! Good thing Crowley and Azi look comfortable in that position because they’re not going anywhere for a long time!


End file.
